


Two Dads, One Family

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, Last names are changed to fit story, M/M, Magnus and Alec are great dads, More tags will be added throughout the story, Racism, confident!Alec, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Alec and Magnus are two single dads whose sons are best friends, need I say more?((Everyone is human and yes the title is a Tarzan reference I couldn’t think of anything lol))





	1. Chapter 1

Alec bounces his six-month old daughter Madzie gently as he watches his five year old son Max run around the playground. He sees his son get tackled by his best friend and smiles, glad that he has such a good friend. Raphael runs up to Alec with Max trailing behind.

“Hi Mr. Lightwood! Hi baby Madzie.” He greets Madzie in a quieter voice and Alec smiles. “Hey buddy. Say hi.” Madzie giggles and holds Raphael’s finger as he pokes her belly gently. Raphael smiles and sits next to Max and Alec on the bench, still playing with his friend’s baby sister. Max gets a bag of Cheerios from the diaper bag and shares with Raphael while they sit there. Madzie starts to suck on her hand so Alec pulls a bottle out of the bag and feeds her.

“So, Raph? Where’s your dad? You’re not alone, right?” “Nope! My papa is on the phone.” Alec nods. Max hands Alec a rag. “You forgot a bib, daddy.” “Oh thank you, Max.” He lets Max tuck the rag under Madzie’s chin as she continues to drink her lunch. Raphael grabs Max’s hand. “Swings?” “Yeah!” Both boys run to the swingset. Alec laughs and helps Madzie finish her bottle. He props her onto his shoulder and burps her, kissing her cheek afterwards.

“Oh she is just the cutest.” A man sits down beside Alec and smiles at him. Alec is immediately attracted. “Uh y-yeah she is.” “Like her mother?” “No clue. I adopted Madzie when she was a couple weeks old, she’s six months now though.” The man nods. Madzie puts her hand on her dad’s cheek and Alec turns his head, taking the tiny and chubby hand into his mouth and pretending to eat it. The baby girl starts laughing, causing both men to laugh as well. 

“Handsome and a great father? Looks like I chose the correct bench to watch my son from.” Alec blushes and turns to the man. “Uh thanks... I’m Alec.” “Magnus.” “So which is your son?” Magnus points at Raphael and Alec laughs. “You’re Mr. Bane?” Magnus nods. “Wait. Is Max yours by chance?” “Yes he is.” “Is his mother around?” Alec shakes his head, looking at Madzie.

“I was the donor for his mother, used to be my best friend. Lydia wanted to be a mom but couldn’t find a decent man so I said that I would help her out. She was great. She passed away before he turned one, cancer is a bitch. Since I was the biological father and I left my jerk of a boyfriend at the time, I took him in and have raised him since. I’ve had my sister, brother, and my mom help me out but I mostly raised him on my own.” “I am so sorry about what happened to Lydia. I am a single father as well. I left Raphael’s mother when I learned that Camille was too unfit to be a mother or a human for that matter.” Alec chuckles softly. “Not unfazed that I said ‘boyfriend’ during my explanation?” “I went on a date with a man two weeks ago.” “That’s why Raphael slept over.” Both men start laughing.

Max and Raphael approach their dads and hug each man. Max looks at Alec and smiles, tapping his knee. “Tag!” Alec laughs. Magnus takes Madzie into his arms. “Go for it, darling.” Alec blushes and smiles, chasing after the boys. Madzie pokes Magnus’s nose. Magnus gives Madzie an Eskimo kiss and laughs along with her, remembering when Raphael was that small. Alec does a flip over the bench and both boys climb onto the bench.

“Daddy how did you do that?!” “Your auntie Izzy and uncle Jace and I loved to do that kind of stuff when we were kids.” Alec takes Madzie and kisses her cheek. “Hello my little guppy.” Magnus gives a playful smirk. “What, no kisses for me?” Alec, in a burst of bravery, kisses Magnus’s cheek. Magnus freezes, trying to comprehend what just happened. The Lightwood father grabs the diaper bag and turns to Max. “Let’s go kiddo. Grandma wants to see Madzie today and you can ask her all about what I used to do with my flips.” “Okay, daddy! Bye Raph! Bye Mr. Bane!” Max follows his dad and Magnus is still stunned by Alec’s action.

“Papa, we should invite them over soon.” “Oh yes we should.” Magnus smiles at his son. “Do you like Mr. Lightwood?” “I just might, Rapha. Now let’s go. I am sure that aunt Cat would love to see you.”

“Daddy do you like Mr. Bane?” was the first question that Maryse heard when she saw her grandchildren. Alec blushes and shrugs. “I might.” “Hold up! Who do you like?!” Alec’s younger sister Isabelle runs into the room and smiles. Maryse laughs a bit and takes Madzie into her arms. “Is he handsome?” “Very. He’s a single father too, his son and Max are best friends.” “You should date him, daddy! I could have a brother!” Jace laughs as he walks downstairs. “If your dad gathers the courage to even say hello to the man go for it.”

“Daddy kissed him already!” “It was on the cheek, nothing crazy.” “I hear wedding bells!” “No, Iz.” The Lightwoods all give a collective laugh. “I should’ve asked for his number, he’s a cool guy plus our sons love spending time together.” “You may see him soon then. Take that chance!” “Thanks mom.” Maryse has been supportive of Alec being gay since the beginning. Robert, Alec’s dad, was the opposite. When Maryse walked in on Robert beating Alec and calling him a ‘useless faggot’, she filed for divorce and took the kids. Maryse bounces her granddaughter gently and smiles at her son.

“Catarina, listen. All I am saying is that I need to climb that tall man like a tree and yesterday.” Magnus and his friend laugh as Raphael watched TV, not paying attention. “Careful, Mags.” “Oh hush.” Magnus hears his front door open and is pleasantly surprised with who enters.

“Biscuit! Come sit!” Clary laughs and sits next to Magnus. “Who does Magnus want now?” “Alec Lightwood, single father. I swear if you keep listening to your little friend, you’re gonna fall off that cliff.” “Okay one, not little in the slightest. And two, he has shown interest in me as well.” “Alec showed emotion towards someone that wasn’t Max or Madzie?” “You know him?” Clary nods. “Tall, black hair, hazel eyes, gay as fuck. I’m dating his brother Jace.” Magnus gasps and faces Clary. “He is with his mother right now. You know the address?” “I planned on going anyways.” “Raphael put your shoes on!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jace opens the door to see Clary, Magnus, and Raphael. He raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend. “He’s the reason that Alec is as giddy as a teenager right now I bet.” Jace snorts and nods, letting everyone in. Raphael sees Max and runs to him, tackling him instantly. The other three adults don’t even notice yet.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD YOU DIRTY BOY!” “Mom chill out! All I’m saying is that before the ring that Izzy is thinking of, another ring might be used.” Izzy is on the floor laughing her ass off and Maryse is laughing behind her hand as Madzie babbles happily. Alec leans back in his chair, a stupid grin on his face. Magnus tries not to laugh as Jace pulls Alec’s chair, making him fall onto the floor. Alec and Jace then begin to wrestle, causing Clary and Magnus to record the entire thing. Maryse waves to Magnus and he smiles at her, doing the same to Izzy afterwards. Alec has Jace in a headlock and is practically lying down on him when he finally looks up. He sees Magnus and Clary recording them and laughs.

“Fuck off, carrot. And hello again, Mr. Bane.” “Alexander, you should be careful before I enjoy that title too much.” Alec shakes his head and stands up, messing up Clary’s hair. “So allow me to introduce my mother, Maryse, my sister, Isabelle or Izzy, and my brother, Jace. Is Raph around?” Magnus goes through introductions before nodding. “In the living room with Max. So you don’t mind me calling you Alexander?” “Nah. I quite like it actually.” Alec takes Madzie from Maryse as she starts to fuss. She hugs her dad and stares at Magnus.

“She probably thinks ‘Why is this glittery weirdo back? I already saw him today.’ Or something like that.” Alec laughs at Magnus’s statement. “I’m gonna go change her diaper. Go sit with the boys and I’ll be there in a bit.” Magnus nods. “Oh and by the way, Alexander...” Alec turns to look at him. “Hmm?” Magnus gives a mischievous grin. “In reference to earlier, I believe I have the perfect ring for you at home. Let me know when you want to try it on.” Alec laughs a bit before taking Madzie to the guest room. Maryse laughs a bit as Izzy snorts. “Let me give you my brother’s number now, he’s gonna forget.”

Magnus adds Alec’s number to his phone as he hears heavy footsteps approach. He sees Alec walking towards him, a certain baby not with him. “She needs a nap.” He places a baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them, turning it on. Magnus smiles. “You seem like an excellent father.” “I like to think so.” Maryse comes and kisses the top of Alec’s head. Izzy starts playing with his hair as Maryse stands in front of her son.

“We’re heading out so just make sure you lock the door when you head home, alright?” “Will do, mom. I’ll probably wait until Madzie wakes up from her nap, her little body needs rest.” Maryse nods and shakes Magnus’s hand. “Great to meet you. And as for you.” Maryse places the tip of her index finger against Alec’s nose. “You are one of the best fathers I have ever seen.” Alec smiles. Maryse hugs Max and Izzy blows a raspberry on his cheek, heading for the door afterwards. Magnus smiles.

“You know. I heard duel parent households are a huge benefit for children.” Alec laughs. “Let’s go on a date first.” Magnus nods, placing his head on Alec’s shoulder. “That works.” Alec laughs again and wraps an arm around Magnus, both men just watching their sons. Max and Raphael notice and look at their dads with puppy dog eyes.

“Daddy? Can I spend time with Uncle Jace tonight? Raph does too.” Alec raises an eyebrow. “You want me and Magnus to go out on a date tonight so that you can have a brother, right?” Magnus laughs and Max shrugs. Jace walks in. “I’ll watch the three if it means that my brother can have some fun of his own. Try on those rings alright?” Alec smacks Jace’s shoulder and laughs. “Alright. Have Clary with you, don’t want a dead kid.” Hace fakes offense as Clary laughs.

After about an hour, Madzie’s cries are heard over the baby monitor. Alec gets up immediately and rushes into the bedroom. He lifts her into his arms. “Shh it’s okay. Daddy’s here sweetheart no need to cry.” She’s quiet within a minute. “There’s my little guppy. Nice nap? Aww Look at that smile!” He starts kissing all over her face loudly and her laughter is adorable. Magnus smiles as he listens through the baby monitor. “Who’s daddy’s princess, huh? Is that you? Yeah that’s you.” He blows a raspberry on her belly as she changes her into a new onesie. She laughs louder and lets Alec put a little headband on her. Alec walks into the living room with Madzie laughing in his arms. He kisses her cheek a few times and Magnus smiles, her new outfit of a white onesie, pink skirt, pink socks, and a white and pink bow headband looking quite precious.

“Allow me to say that you are such a great father, listening to you interact with her is touching.” Alec smiles and blushes slightly. “I was like this with Max too, I’m one of those dads. The moment I saw her, I just fell in love with that little face.” Madzie was born into a terrible home and if Alec hadn’t adopted her, she would not have lived past a month. “I immediately went through the adoption process with her and brought her home, Max was super helpful with her.” Alec sits beside Magnus and kisses Madzie’s tiny nose, earning a big and gummy smile. Magnus pets her dark hair and smiles at Alec.

“I cannot wait to see more of this.” Alec smiles. “Good. Because like I said, I’m a dad that has his life centered around his kids.” Magnus smiles. “Exactly what I was looking for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sensitive language in this one, it’s censored but I figured a warning is still appropriate

It’s been a couple of weeks since Magnus and Alec started dating and things have been going very well. Alec gets back from dropping the boys off at school to see Magnus dressed for work, swaying slightly as he feeds Madzie her morning bottle. Alec smiles and gives Magnus a peck on the lips, petting his daughter’s hair afterwards. 

“Thank you again for letting us stay here, Alexander.” Magnus and Raphael have been living with the Lightwoods for two days now, their home needing to go through some renovations. “It’s no problem, Mags. What time do you have to head in today?” “By ten, so I have a little over two hours before I need to be at my studio.” Magnus designs clothing and has a photography studio for events, so he makes his own hours.

“I can pick up dinner on my way back here.” “I planned on cooking tonight actually, thought it might be nice. After you head out, Madzie and I are going shopping for food.” Magnus nods with a smile on his face, he loved Alec’s cooking. Madzie finishes her bottle and Alec takes her into his arms, placing a burp rag on his shoulder and her chin on the rag. He pats her back until she burps and kisses her head.

“You really are amazing with her you know that? The boys too. Maybe you should be the stay-at-home dad in our relationship.” Alec laughs and sways a tiny bit as he holds Madzie to his chest. “Patience, babe. Let’s wait at least a few months before we discuss that.” Magnus gives a playful pout. “You don’t see a future with me?” Alec kisses his nose. “I grew up with a little sister and I have two kids, your puppy dog eyes and pout do not work on me.” Magnus huffs and kisses Alec’s cheek, making the Lightwood laugh. Madzie starts to make little babbling sounds into Alec’s chest and he smiles. He lifts her up a bit so that they’re at eye level and she just keeps on going.

“Oh yeah? And then what happened?” Madzie keeps babbling and Magnus just watches in fascination and admiration, recording every second. “What?! No way! What about Magnus? *gasp* Wow!” He continues to have a little conversation with the six month old baby as Magnus silently records it. Alec looks at Magnus and gives a playful scowl. As if on que, Madzie lets out a loud yell and two other sounds. Alec tries not to laugh. “Yeah you said it, sweetie!” Magnus starts laughing and stops the recording.

“You two are the cutest.” Alec smiles and kisses Magnus again. “Guess I’m a mirror then, because you and Madzie are the cute ones here.” Magnus smiles and takes Madzie into his arms, letting Alec wrap his arms around his waist. Magnus uses his shorter height to cuddle himself and the happy baby girl. After two hours, Magnus takes his leave to go to work.

Alec takes Madzie, makes sure that she’s dressed and in a clean diaper, and heads to the market with her. Once they get to the market, he places her in the cart and grabs the bags from the car. As they go down a few aisles, Alec notices that they’re getting stared at. He’s used to it of course but he finds himself hoping that Madzie won’t have to deal with this in her life and that it won’t get to her, given that she came from African American parents and is darker in complexion. Alec also remembers that he’s wearing his watch that has rainbow around the face of it, which he got at a pride event a couple of years ago. Alec looks at lettuce bags for salad when he notices a man staring at him, fairly close to him. A teenager in the area gets her phone out, knowing that there will be drama and starts recording. He looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Can I help you, sir?” “How about leaving?” The man gets closer and Alec pulls the cart closer, making sure that he can protect Madzie if needed. “Why don’t we just run our own personal errands and go our separate ways? Conflict isn’t needed.” “Oh shut your f*g mouth! People like you disgust me! I can’t even go to the store without seeing f****ts like you!” Alec takes a deep breath and keeps his calm, not wanting to make a scene. People have started to gather in the area and watch, some with concern for Alec and Madzie’s safety and a couple of people in agreement with the bigot of a man.

“How does me being gay affect you, may I ask? I live my life with my boyfriend, his son, my son, and my daughter and we do no harm. My son’s mom had no issue with me being gay and we had a child together. Same with my boyfriend and his son. Both of our boys are amazing and they’re very loved. My boyfriend himself is an amazing man and incredible father, I might even be falling in love with him. How are we a threat to you? Us living and minding our own business.” Alec keeps his voice very calm, showing that he doesn’t need to be hostile.

The man scoffs. “Another thing other than you being a f*g is that you’re a n****r lover! Look at that baby it’s disgusting!” Alec clenches his teeth and lifts Madzie into his arms, she started crying. He soothes her and cradles her close to his chest, knowing that he needs to calm down before he fights this man.

“Say what you will about me but do NOT say anything negative about my daughter. I adopted her, gave her the love she deserves, and I’m raising her right so that way she doesn’t end up becoming a bigot and hateful person when she grows up. She may not be white but why does that take away her value? She is less than a year old yet you attack her, why? My boyfriend is Indonesian, is he worthless? What is the point of you being racist? Are you that closed off and pig headed that even a baby that doesn’t look like you is a threat?” The man looks more pissed and walks closer, pushing Alec’s cart out of his way. Alec holds Madzie closer as she starts to whine. He shushes her and kisses her head. “What did you just call me, f****t?”

Two security guards come up and pull the man away from Alec and Madzie while a small group of women approach Alec to make sure that Madzie is alright. The teenager stops recording and publishes the video with the title ‘Bigot Looks Like A Dumbass Against Proud Gay Father’. Madzie calms down and Alec gets a pacifier from her diaper bag in the cart, wanting to help soothe her further. A lady gives Alec a soft blanket and he thanks her, wrapping Madzie in it to help show her that she’s safe. The manager of the market approaches Alec.

“Sir I am so sorry about what you just experienced.” Alec smiles at the woman. “No need to, ma’am. You weren’t the hateful one here. I’m just glad he didn’t get physical, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Madzie got caught up in that.” He kisses her head. The manager offers for Alec to not pay for his groceries and he accepts it thankfully.

Magnus saw the video the moment it posted, he was browsing the Internet. He clicks on it due to the title and is in shock when he sees that it’s Alec. The man yelling at him looked like a tank of a human being, causing Magnus to fear for Alec’s safety. He gets furious at what the man says, but loves what Alec says about himself and Magnus. The older man feels his heart flutter when Alec says he’s falling in love. He also notices the fury in Alec’s eyes when he insults baby Madzie, hoping this man gets punched in the face. Magnus smiles again hearing Alec defend him, he’s gone for him too. He talks to Catarina, who is also his assistant, and takes the rest of the day off, rushing over to that market.

Alec is still in the same section, answering a few questions for an incident report. Magnus walks through and sees Alec and Madzie. He sighs and walks over, everyone watching but Alec who hasn’t noticed.

Alec feels a hand touch his arm and he turns to see Magnus looking very concerned. Alec hugs him and lets out a deep breath, letting Magnus wrap his arms around his waist. Madzie lightly slaps Magnus’s face, making both men and a few others laugh. Magnus takes her and kisses her head.

“Both of you are unharmed, right?” Alec nods. “Didn’t even touch us. How did you know about what happened?” “Internet. You were called a ‘Proud Gay Father’ and let me just say that watch is hideous.” Alec laughs. “Well yes I am and I love this watch so,” He sticks his tongue out. Magnus laughs and kisses Alec’s cheek, earning a couple of ‘aww’s from watchers. Alec finishes getting what he needs and they head home, Magnus taking the day off to ensure that Alec is alright.

After Alec puts Madzie down for a nap, he joins Magnus in the living room. He sits on the couch and cuddles into Magnus. “That asshole...” Magnus nods and holds Alec close to him. “You did very well in the situation though. He looked like a moron and there was nothing negative to be said about you, except for that watch.” Alec snorts and nods, kissing Magnus gently. He then looks a bit nervous.

“So you heard everything I said?” Magnus nods and pulls Alec into a deep and passionate kiss. “Every word. What can I say? I’m falling for you as well~” Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, conveying his feelings in the movements of his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Max and Raphael got to lunch, everyone knew what Max’s dad did.

“Is your daddy and sister okay?” “What? I don’t know why?” Max and Raphael go back to their teacher. “Can I call my daddy? I don’t know if he’s okay.” “Do you think that something happened, Maxwell?” “A girl asked if my daddy and baby Madzie were okay I gotta call my daddy.” Max feels tears in his eyes, why can’t their teacher see that this is super important. Raphael hugs Max close as he starts to cry, the teacher contacts Alec.

Every time Alec gets a call from the school, it scares him. He answers the phone with Magnus beside him, putting it on speaker as his boyfriend holds his daughter.

(( A: Alec, T: Teacher, ML: Max, MB: Magnus, R: Raphael))

A: “Hello?”  
T: “Mr. Lightwood?”   
A: “Yes, ma’am. Is Max alright?”  
T: “Yes he’s alright, but he’s very upset and demands to speak to you.”  
A: “Alright put him on.”  
*hands the phone over*  
ML: “Daddy?” *sniff*  
A: “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?”  
ML: “A girl at school asked me if you were okay and if Madzie was okay and I got scared because I got confused and-and...” Max gets a bit worked up and cries more.  
R: “Max it’s okay. Alec? Max can’t talk no more, he’s crying too hard but I can talk to you.”  
A: “Thank you, kiddo. I have your papa here too if you want to say hi.”  
R: “Hi, Papa!”  
MB: “Hello, sweetheart. Can Max still hear us?”  
R: “He’s nodding.”  
MB: “Alright good. Alexander is going to explain something so make sure that Max can hear. Go ahead, darling.”  
A: “Okay. Max, buddy, today something did happen a man was yelling mean things at me but Madzie and I are home and safe. We’re not hurt, just a little scared. Don’t worry though, okay? Daddy and your sister are okay. I promise.”  
R: “He’s nodding again, his crying is getting better.”  
A: “Thank you for being there for him, Raph.”  
R: “Yeah! He’s my best friend and I love him like he’s my brother.”  
A: “Happy to hear that. I’m going to hang up now, do you think you’ll be okay Max or should I come and show you that I’m okay?”  
ML: “Just for a minute?”  
A: “Not a problem. Just let me get your sister ready and I’ll head over okay? I love you, buddy.”  
ML: “Love you too, daddy.”  
A: “See you soon.”  
MB: “Let Raph know that I’m coming too if he wants to see me for a minute.”  
ML: “Okay Magnus. Bye.”

*CALL ENDED*

Alec groans. “I was hoping that Max wouldn’t hear anything at school and we would tell him when he got home.” “How did he even find out?” “Probably an older kid.” “Let’s get Madzie into something warmer and head over to the school, it’s windy now.” Alec nods and takes Madzie into her nursery to change her clothes. Magnus puts his boots on and grabs Alec’s as well, wanting to get there quickly to check on their boys.

Alec walks into the main office while Magnus follows behind him with Madzie napping in his arms, he has a blanket over her and is rubbing her back to keep her soothed. Alec walks up to the desk and signs both of their names, smiling at the ladies at the desk.

“Mr. Lightwood, how are you? I heard about what happened earlier this morning, is Max leaving?” “No he’s staying I’m just here to show him that I’m okay. Can Raphael Bane come down as well? His dad is holding Madzie.” Magnus smiles. The women nod and call their teacher. Madzie starts to wake up and whine a bit, not liking the lights in the room. She hides her face and cries, she hates waking up in strange places. Alec pets her hair and Magnus bounces her lightly, patting her back as well.

“Shhh it’s alright. You’re okay sweetie it’s okay. Your daddy is right here and so am I. You’re safe right here honey it’s alright Papa’s got you.” Magnus freezes the moment he says it, Alec freezes as well but thankfully Madzie is quiet now. Magnus looks at Alec with worried eyes.

“Alexander I am so sorry I don’t even know why I said that. She’s your daughter not mine and I had no right to say that.” “Madzie, tell your papa to stop apologizing.” Magnus looks at Alec in shock and the taller man just smiles as he takes his daughter from him. Raphael and Max walk into the office and hug their fathers, Magnus still in shock. Raphael looks at his papa.

“You okay, papa?” “Yes, mijo. Alexander just said something sweet and I was caught off guard.” Alec kisses Magnus’s head and lets Max hug his baby sister before they leave. Max and Raphael are taken back to their classroom and Magnus and Alec go home.

Madzie is playing with a few teething toys on a blanket on the floor, Alec knows her teeth will start coming in soon so he wants her to get interested in the toys before she needs them. Magnus made himself and Alec tea and sits beside his boyfriend, watching the happy baby play and crawl. Alec smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

“About earlier, are you sure?” “Mags I see you and Raph staying in our lives for a long time and I can picture Madzie calling you papa. Not only that but I know you’re such an incredible father that I would feel great knowing that she would have a papa as amazing as you.” Magnus feels tears collect in his eyes and he kisses Alec, immensely happy by what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec leaves to go pick up the boys from school, leaving Magnus with Madzie. The older man is currently lying on the floor, guiding her on how to crawl better since her moves are still very uncoordinated. Madzie reaches for him and tries to move quicker, but ends up with her face in the blanket. She lifts her face up and giggles a bit. Magnus smiles as he sits up.

“Looks like your daddy raises a strong baby girl, huh? If this was papa, he would be crying horribly.” Madzie starts giggling and crawls sloppily over to Magnus again. He smiles and opens his arms to her. The front door opens and Alec watches. Max and Raphael sit on the couch and stay quiet as Madzie crawls over to Magnus, resting a tiny chubby hand on his knee. He picks her up and kisses her cheek.

“Good job, sweetie!” Alec sits beside Magnus and kisses his cheek. “Helping her crawl?” “Mhm. She’s getting better.” “Well she does have an excellent teacher.” Magnus grins and kisses Alec’s cheek as he watches his sons sit closer to them. “She should probably eat soon, I think we all should. For once we have Magnus with us for your after school lunch.” “I’ll handle lunch since you’re already making dinner tonight, Alexander.” “No I got it. Can you just feed Madzie her bottle before she eats her other foods? After that she’s probably going to nap.” “Alright.” Magnus adjusts the baby in his arms and heads to the kitchen to prepare a bottle while Alec sets up the TV for the boys before thy do their homework.

“You guys can watch cartoons until after you finish eating, then you can start your homework. Remember me and Magnus are both here if you need help at all.” “Thanks, dad!” “Thanks, Alec!” The adult in the trio kisses both boys on the top of the head before heading to the kitchen, just in time to see Magnus testing the temperature of the formula before feeding it to a bib-clad Madzie. Alec smiles and kisses Magnus on the cheek before getting what he needs to make sandwiches for the four of them and the jar of baby food for Madzie. The older of the couple goes to the living room to keep an eye on the boys as he feeds the baby, making sure that the two behave and that he stays out of Alec’s way. 

No more than two minutes later, Alec calls the others to the dining room. Max and Raphael sit beside each other as Magnus sits on the other side of Madzie’s high chair. Alec sits at his spot, placing the baby chair between him and his boyfriend, and passes Magnus his lunch. Once Madzie finishes her bottle and gets burped over her papa’s shoulder, she’s placed in her chair so Alec can give her a bit of her baby food while he eats. 

“Alexander, you already made lunch let me feed Madzie.” “Nope. Let me feed my family, which includes feeding my daughter while I eat so that you can relax.” “If you insist.” “I do.” Both men smirk at each other while Madzie starts babbling, prompting her father to start feeding her. By the time that everyone is finished eating, the baby girl starts showing signs that she’s tired. Alec cleans her face off while Magnus and the boys put their plates in the sink.

“Max, grab your backpack and sit at the table please. Raphael, you too.” “But daddy I want to watch more cartoons first!” “Maxwell.” “Fine!” “Thank you.” “Here I got yours, Max.” “Thanks, Raph.” Magnus washes the dishes while watching the exchange. “I’m going to put Madzie down for her nap. Mags, you good to just keep an eye on them for a minute?” “You forget that one of the boys is my son already.” “But you haven’t tried to get them both to start their homework before.” Alec gives a knowing grin as he takes a yawning Madzie to her nursery. Magnus chuckles softly and turns his attention to his son and his potential son. Max starts to just play with his pencil while Raph pretends to be reading. The Bane adult rolls his eyes affectionately before getting both boys attention.

“C’mon you two. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish and get to play. If you need any help, let me know.” “But it’s boooooorring!” “Well that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it, Max.” “We don’t wanna do it. Right, Raph?” “Right! Please, Papa?” “What would Alexander say?” “He would say it doesn’t matter and both of you need to start before I take away tv time for the next two days.” Alec’s voice comes through from the baby monitor and the two kindergarteners immediately start their work. Magnus smiles to himself and goes to the nursery, seeing Alec closing Madzie’s onesie back up before cradling her close. The older male grins and places a hand on Alec’s shoulder. The Lightwood grins at his boyfriend and continues to slowly sway with his daughter in his arms. 

“Told you, Mags.” “Lesson learned, leave the boys to mama.” “Hey.” “C’mon, don’t kill my fantasies.” “By the angel, please stop.” “By the angel?” “It’s a family swear I guess, mom always used it and now my siblings and I use it.” “Ah. Well in that case, by the angel.” Magnus exaggeratedly checks Alec out as he places a now sleeping Madzie in her crib. The Lightwood father blushes and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The Bane father grins and kisses his cheek before going back to check on the boys. Max and Raphael are both working on their homework, not wanting to lose their TV time. Alec comes out a few minutes later after turning on a loud fan in the hallway. Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“You know, I see you do that fairly often when she naps. Why is that?” “The loud noise from the fan helps her sleep I notice plus it drowns us out so there’s no need to be extra quiet while she rests.” The Indonesian man nods in understanding before checking the homework sheets over the boys heads. “Raph, honey, you’ve been stuck on that question for a few minutes now. Would you like any help?” “No I gotta do it! If I don’t do it then I won’t learn it!” “That’s not true, buddy. Here, let me check it over.” Alec sits beside Raphael and looks at the question carefully. Magnus watches how his new boyfriend interacts with his son and smiles to himself, feeling his heart warm.

“Okay so you see what you need to do right?” “Add.” “Yeah, you have to add two numbers together. What numbers are you given?” “Uh, a two and a three.” “Okay so here, I’m going to put two fingers on one of my hands, and three fingers on the other. Now I want you to count the fingers I have up, okay?” “Okay. 1... 2... 3... uh 4... 5!” “So that means?” “Two plus three is five!” “There you go! See if you ever get stuck on these, you can just put both numbers to some kind of object or draw lines and count it that way. Very good job, Rapha.” “Thank you! Papa, did you see that?!” “I sure did, mijo. And good job using your manners.” Raphael gives Alec a hug before continuing with his homework, asking Alec questions when he’s stuck. At one point, Magnus feels a tug at his sleeve and looks down to see a frustrated Max.

“I forgot how to spell this word.” “Alright, let’s see. You know how to sound out your letters, right?” “Mhm.” “Alright, so what is this a picture of?” “A cat.” “Sound out the word.” “C-A-T.” “And you don’t remember the middle letter, right?” “No.” “Think, sweetheart. What letter makes that sound?” “A. Wait, cat is C-A-T! It’s a A!” “You’re right! The answer is an A.” “Thanks, Magnus!” “Of course, honey.” Magnus looks up to see Alec smiling up at him, making him smile. Both fathers love seeing how each other treats their sons. Alec reaches over both five year olds’ heads and kisses Magnus sweetly, only breaking apart when they hear their sons giggling. Alec kisses Raphael’s head while Magnus kisses Max’s head. Both men then turn to each other.

Oh yeah, they’re gone for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually googled kindergarten worksheets so I could do that part accurate. Leave suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and Magnus have been dating for nearly five months now and things are going very smoothly. At the moment, the little family is enjoying summer break with the boys at Alec’s mom’s home. Raphael and Max are playing with water guns and water balloons in the backyard with Jace, Alec, and Simon, Izzy’s new boyfriend, while Magnus sits with Madzie, Clary, Izzy, and Maryse. The baby continues to happily munch on her fruit in her papa’s lap while her aunties, grandma, and papa talk about adult junk.

“So, Magnus. How do you feel about my brother?” “I love the man, simple as that. I can honestly see a future with him and I know the feeling is mutual.” “Aww! I’m glad to hear that!” “I agree with Clary. Magnus, you’ve brought out a completely new side of my son and it’s so amazing to see it. Thank you for loving my boy.” “Thank you for raising such an amazing son and incredible father.” “Stop talking about me over here.” “Hello, darling.“ Alec and Magnus share a quick kiss before the Lightwood takes his daughter into his arms. Madzie smiles at her daddy, exposing her few teeth, and touches his face with her little chubby hands. Alec kisses all over her face and hugs her close, earning giggles from the eleven month old baby. He sits on the ground with her in front of him by Magnus, letting his boyfriend pet his hair from the bench. Alec extends his legs with his knees bent and puts Madzie between them, letting her do her thing.

“Papa, look!” The adults’ attention all goes to Jace face down on the ground, shirt soaked through, with two kids on his back. All the adults start laughing along with the two children as Jace starts doing push-ups. Madzie starts clapping and laughing, standing against her dad’s knee a bit. Alec notices and is instantly quiet. Maryse notices and looks at her son.

“Alec? You alright?” “Madzie is standing. She’s never stood.” “She is?!” Magnus is instantly on the ground. “Do you think she’ll take a step?” “I don’t know.” Madzie answers that question for them by steadying herself and taking one step closer to Alec. The Lightwood man instantly has his hands out towards her in case she falls over. 

“C’mon, sweetie! You got this. Walk to daddy!” Magnus is silenced by the little girl taking another step, smiling at her daddy. After four more little steps, she falls forward into her daddy’s hands. There’s an eruption of cheers in the yard as Alec kisses all over Madzie’s face. The small girl laughs as Alec gives her Eskimo kisses.

“Great job, my little angel! Who’s my big girl?” Madzie squeals and claps, words still aren’t her thing but that’s okay. Magnus gives her cheek a big kiss before tickling her little belly. Max and Raphael run over and look at the baby.

“Good job, baby Madzie! Soon, we can play chase with her!” “As long as you two are careful with her then that sounds fun to me.” “Madzie is getting so big already! Any words yet?” “No not yet, mom. The doctor said that’s normal and not to worry about any issues in lack of speech until she’s at least eighteen months old. But hey! Four steps!” Madzie claps again in her daddy’s arms and he pulls her to sit in his lap. Magnus smiles at the little girl and his love at their interactions, laughing a bit as Madzie starts to stroke Alec’s arm hair. Alec kisses the top of Madzie’s head before looking at Simon as he approaches them.

“Congrats on the first steps from this little princess! S-still not a fan of me dating Izzy...?” “Oh, you bet. Watch yourself, Lewis. We may be old friends, but she’s still my little sister.” “Oh, relax! He won’t hurt me, Alec. He’s literally the sweetest thing. Plus he knows you’ll kill him in seconds.” Simon visibly shutters and Maryse laughs softly along with Magnus, Jace, and Clary. Alec cracks a small smile and just holds his daughter close to him as he stays seated in the grass. The two other kids don’t know what’s going on so they don’t say anything, focusing on whatever game they’re playing next. Izzy gives her brother an affectionate eye roll before kissing Simon on the cheek. Maryse checks the time and decides to go inside to get food ready for lunch while everyone else just relaxes. Madzie starts babbling and squealing at her dads as they play with her.

“Hey Mags?” “Yes, darling?” “I love you.” “I love you too. How should we celebrate Madzie’s first steps? Knowing you and your level of extra with the children and just being a parent, I’m assuming you plan on doing something.” “Oh definitely. Family game and movie night with ice cream. Keep it simple for her like usual and this time, she gets her own ice cream instead of sharing mine like always.” “We get ice cream tonight?!” “Yes, Maxwell. Make sure you behave until then so that you do get ice cream.” “I will, daddy! C’mon, Raph!” Raphael and Max run to go play and Alec shakes his head as he chuckles at his son. Magnus watches the boys with a wide smile on his face as he rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

After lunch, Alec and Magnus took the boys and Madzie home. The Lightwood puts Madzie down for her nap and watches the boys run to Max’s room. Magnus laughs a bit and smiles at his boyfriend.

“Boys will be boys.” “Yeah. You would think they were brothers with how they act. They’re inseparable.” “They are, I’m assuming you and Jace were like this?” “Oh yeah, attached at the damn hip. So Raph must pout up a storm on the way home.” “Oh you don’t know the half of it.” “I think there’s a way to avoid all that pouting...” Alec’s voice trails off and he has a bit of a grin tugging at his lips. Magnus turns to completely face Alec and raises an eyebrow, questioning where he’s going with this. Alec walks closer to Magnus and rests a hand on the man’s hip. 

“What if you two moved in? I live closer to your work than your current place plus I’m always home. You both are here more often than you are at your own home. I just think it would be something to consider.” “Alexander... I-... I would love to move in with you...” Magnus smiles big with tears threatening to smudge his makeup as he kisses Alec happily. The taller of the two responds to the kiss gently, cupping Magnus’ cheek So carefully that it was as if he was holding something fragile. Alec knew that his boyfriend loved being touched and held as if he were a precious object, it made Magnus feel cared for. Alec can feel the smile against his lips before pulling away, kissing Magnus on the forehead.

“I hope you fully grasp what you’re offering.” “I do. I want you by my side for as long as I live.” “Alexander if you turn this into a proposal I will punch you in the face.” “I’m not, i think it’s a bit too soon for that plus that deserves to be an extravagant gesture.” “Okay good!” Both men laugh a bit as they rest their foreheads against each other, enjoying being in each other’s embrace. Alec kisses Magnus on the forehead and hugs him close to his chest as he sees two boys run out to the living room. 

“Daddy, can we watch TV?” “Sure, I’ll set it up.” Alec goes to turn the tv on for the boys and returns to Magnus’ side. “Should we tell the boys that they’re going to be sharing a room soon?” “Lets wait until our little celebration tonight. That way, if they get overly excited and get loud, it won’t wake Madzie from her nap.” “Good thinking, Mags.” Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and rests his forehead against the shorter male’s. Magnus smiles happily up at his boyfriend and speaks in a slightly teasing tone. 

“Where would you be without me?” “Suffering alone with a bottle of lotion, some tissues, and my laptop.” “ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD YOU DIRTY BOY!” “You sounded just like my mother right there the first time i told her about you and Izzy and I made the ring joke.” “Oh I remember that. The moment i walked into Maryse’s house, the first thing I heard was her screaming that at you.” Alec smiles and chuckles a bit while Magnus laughs softly. The adults share one last kiss before walking towards the living room, smiling at their sons cuddled together on the couch while they’re mesmerized by a fat purple bear cat bunny kid thing screaming and running from a pink bunny girl in a green dress. The Lightwood finds himself picturing in that moment a future with the five of them still in the same household, but the kids are older and Alec was married to Magnus. The taller of the two smiles to himself and holds Magnus closer, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
